This invention relates to a portable motorized hoe, used typically in a domestic environment for cultivating gardens, flowerbeds, vegetable gardens and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide a compact and lightweight motorized hoe which is easily maneuvered and transported.
A further object is to provide a portable motorized hoe in which all the moving parts, excluding the active region of the hoeing wheels, are protected or masked, and in which the outer machine structure does not comprise projecting elements or undersurface elements which could catch on objects, such as branches or the like.
These and other objects are attained by the present invention, which affords a device that is simple, rational and reliable in construction, inexpensive and safe to use.
Specifically, the motorized hoe of the invention comprises a narrow, elongated casing forming both the frame for the machine and the member by which it is maneuvered and transported.
The casing comprises two complementary half-casings connected together in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of a hoeing unit With reference to the working position assumed by the operator, in the part closest thereto, a machine transporting and maneuvering handle is provided. In the intermediate part, a housing containing an electric motor is provided, and in the part farthest therefrom, support seats for the hoeing unit are provided, whereby the shaft is linkage-connected to the electric motor.
Preferably, the two half-casings each consist of two portions having substantially the same length and removably connected together.
In the intermediate part of the casing, there is also preferably provided a housing accessible from the outside for containing a storage battery for powering the electric motor.
The linkage connection between the electric motor and the hoeing unit is in the form of a step-down gear train.
Finally, the support seats for the hoeing unit are located in proximity to the plane in which the two half-casings are connected together, and rotatably carry the shaft of the downstream gearwheel of the gear train.
The opposite ends of the shaft extend beyond two flanges and each carries at least two hoeing rotors which are upperly enclosed by a terminal arched transverse wall of the respective half-casing to form a barrier which provides protection against stones and the like.
The construction and merits of the invention will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings.